Problem: If $x \oslash y = 4x^{2}+y^{2}$, find $-2 \oslash 2$.
Solution: Substitute in $x = -2$ and $y = 2$ to get $4(-2)^{2}+2^{2}$ Simplify the expression to get $20$.